Luna Eclipse
by DT610
Summary: Luna Williams was an NXT Diva. Until, that is, she was given the opportunity to debut on the main roster with Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. With the foursome soon christened The Shield, how will they dominate their new yard? How will Luna and Seth work together with her crush on the NXT Champ. Rated T for language and possible mild sexual content in later chapters ;)
1. Luna Williams

**A/N So, this is a new story I have decided to start working on with Seth Rollins and my OC, Luna Williams. This story is set before Survivor Series 2012 when The Shield debuted. Although I am going to be working with on screen and off screen in this story, I'm going to begin by using ring names for all characters for now- this may change as the story goes on. Just so you know, I haven't given up on my other story but I'm facing a bit of writers block so have decided to write this while trying to come up with ideas for the other one and hopefully I'll get back to it at some point soon… Anyway, here's Chapter 1, enjoy.**

 **Quick disclaimer- I don't own WWE or anything related to it. I only own Luna and any other OC's I introduce at a later date.**

 _ **Name:**_ _Luna Williams_

 _ **Birthday:**_ _7_ _th_ _of April 1988 (aged 24 at beginning of story)_

 _ **Height:**_ _5' 6"_

 _ **Hair Color:**_ _Blood Red_

 _ **Ring gear:**_ _Skinny black jeans, black Dr. Marten's boots, dark grey short sleeve crop top (later with Shield logo), black zip-up tactical vest added during entrance)_

 _ **Wrestling style:**_ _High flyer_

 _ **Finishers:**_ _Luna Eclipse (Double backflip Moonsault from top rope), Jumping Neckbreaker (added to Triple Powerbomb), Running Sunset Flip Powerbomb_

Luna Williams arrived at Full Sail University earlier than usual for the next set of NXT tapings. She had received a phone call from Hunter at half eight that morning requesting that she did so, telling her that they needed to discuss her progress so far in WWE and the next steps for her career going forward. Thoughts of what was going to happen occupied her mind as she killed the ignition of her 2010 Honda Civic and headed towards the arena. The November wind blowing her dyed blood red hair over her face. Showing the security guard her pass, she entered the building and immediately went to her locker room to change out of her gym gear and into her ring gear and covering it with a black NXT hoodie, before heading off to find Hunter's office.

Walking through the hallways, she was surprised to find three men standing outside the boss' office upon arriving there. "Hey guys." she greeted, causing the men to turn around and face her.

"Luna," replied Seth Rollins on behalf of the three of them "you been summoned here as well?"

"Yeah, something to do with 'next steps'. Hopefully it means going to Raw at some point soon."

"Aaahhh! Just fuck, already!" came the distinct Ohio drawl of Dean Ambrose in the background. Causing the two-toned NXT Champion to laugh and Luna to blush. In the background, Roman Reigns could be seen attempting (rather unsuccessfully) to stifle his laughter, much to the amusement of Dean.

"Right, you guys can come in now." came Triple H's voice from the door, allowing access to the four NXT stars. "So, you're probably wondering why I asked you all to come here." The Game continued once they had all sat down in front of his desk, Roman on the left, Dean and Luna in the middle and Seth on the right. "We've got an idea for the four of you on the main roster working as a faction. It would start off as a group of mercenaries for Punk but would evolve into more over the coming months. We want you all to debut at Survivor Series, congratulations."

The room was silent for a few moments, while the group processed what they had just been told, before there was an ear-piercing shriek of excitement coming from the only female member of the newly formed faction.

"Fucking hell, Williams." Dean said, wincing from the pain in his ears.

"Sorry, guys." Luna responded sheepishly, afraid that she'd managed to embarrass herself in front of her new team mates.

Luna was really glad that she was getting to work with Seth, Dean and Roman. Despite signing a developmental deal with FCW in 2010, around the same time as her stablemates. She wasn't especially close to any of them but they were always friendly in passing. She'd met Dean and Seth whilst working on the independents while they were wrestling as Tyler Black and Jon Moxley, respectively, and had even wrestled Seth in Ring of Honor once. She'd been wanting to get closer to the three friends for a while, especially Seth, but had never really been sure how to approach the group, despite their friendliness towards her.

"I suggest that the four of you spend the next couple of weeks getting to know each other better. We really want to be able to see the chemistry in the group when you're on TV, so I want you travelling together and sharing four bed hotel rooms once you're on the roster. In the meantime, spend as much time together- a strong sense of unity with you guys off camera will help the impact of your debut in a fortnight. Congratulations, you're dismissed." Triple H finished, snapping Luna out of her daydream.

And with their conversation with The Game over, the four left his office. They stood outside it for a bit, none of them saying anything- still thinking over everything before Roman finally broke the silence. "Well, you heard boss man, let's all go for a few drinks after the tapings."

 **A/N And that's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you thought of it with a review. Any and all feedback is welcomed. If there's anything you want to see in a future chapter tell me that as well. Chapter 2 should be up by the end of the week- might be tomorrow or Friday, might be over the weekend… Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	2. A 'Few' Drinks

**A/N So, as promised, here's Chapter 2. This chapter was mainly just written as an excuse to give Luna a bit of a backstory. This chapter is just Luna getting to know the Seth, Dean and Roman and vice versa. To the reviewer that asked if Roman and Dean can date Bayley and Sasha Banks, thanks for the idea and I'm going to start introducing it in a couple chapters' time. I'm open to suggestions so if anyone has any other ideas or feedback, just leave a review. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

After the taping had been completed and the talent were dismissed, Luna had jumped back into her car, heading home. Showered and dressed within half an hour, she completed her makeup- going for a natural look- and quickly brushed any knots out of her hair. Taking a glance in the mirror, she was happy with the black jean shorts and loose fitting white Guns N' Roses tank-top and a simple pair of running shoes that she wore to the gym. Grabbing her handbag and putting her phone and purse into it, she locked the door before placing them also in the bag, setting off to the bar that they had chosen.

Having chosen to walk rather than call a cab, she arrived later than the guys, but not by much, them having appeared to have just finished their first drinks.

"Hey, guys." she said, announcing her presence to her teammates, as she shrugged off her leather jacket and chucking it over the back of the only empty chair at the table.

"Hey, Luna." replied Dean and Roman. Seth, however, said nothing, appearing mesmerised by her appearance, causing Luna to suddenly feel quite self-conscious about how much skin that her outfit was showing.

"I'm going to grab a drink, you guys wanting anything?" she asked, getting beers in response from the Samoan and Cincinnati native. Seth, once again, didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the only female member of the team. "Seth?" she asked, snapping the two-toned NXT Champion out of his haze.

"Uh? What? Oh, right. Yeah, I'll get another beer as well, please." he said, finally, before she walked towards the bar to get the round of drinks.

"Really, dude?" Dean spoke as soon as she was out of earshot. "We're teaming with her now, you've got to get used to seeing her in minimal clothing. You can't get distracted by her like that when you're in the ring."

"Dean's right, man." Roman added "It was obvious that you were eyeing her up there. She looked a bit uncomfortable with it, to be honest. If you want to be with her like that, you need to just ask her out- it's obvious she likes you. If not, then you should probably back off with the eye fucking. We don't need her to be awkward around us if this is going to work."

Over at the bar, Luna had just ordered the four beers and looked over at her table. The way that Dean and Roman kept looking over in her direction whilst talking to Seth, it looked as though they were talking about her.

"Hey, baby, how much do you charge?" some guy walked over and asked, clearly highly intoxicated.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked, the offence she felt evident in her voice.

"You heard me. How much?"

"I'm not a fucking prostitute. So, you can fuck right off."

"Come on, all I want is a quick shot." he responded, wrapping his arm around her.

She shrugged it off, before looking over at the table with the other members of The Shield sitting at it. She noticed Seth looking over in her direction and tried to put a sense of urgency into her eyes when she made eye contact with him. Getting the hint, Seth grabbed Dean and Roman before heading over in her direction- the other two in pursuit.

"Is there an issue here?" Seth asked, his voice ripe with anger.

"No, man. Just this girl here won't let me have a turn." the man said to Seth before noticing Dean and Roman there as well. Turning back to Luna, he said "Darling, come on, there's a line now so hu- "

He didn't get to finish his sentence, before he was suddenly spun round and punched, hard, in the face by Seth. "Now, get the fuck out of here before I do worse." he said, coldly. Not a hint of the man that Luna thought him to be in the tone of voice used.

Clearly intimidated by the threat, the stranger promptly left the bar, causing all four Superstars to relax. "You alright?" Seth asked softly, evidently concerned about his female teammate.

"Yeah, thanks guys."

"Hey, don't thank us." Roman said "Seth here did all the work."

"Yeah, well, thank you Seth." she said, embarrassed by the whole ordeal. "You guys go sit down, I'll be back with the drinks in a second."

"You sure?" Dean asked. Showing a rare moment of compassion,

"You two go on ahead, I'll stick with her till we've got them." Seth said, causing Luna to look at him slightly shocked whilst Dean and Roman gave him a knowing smirk before heading back to the table. Leaving Seth and Luna alone.

"Seriously, though. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come to my rescue there, Thanks."

"It really was no problem. We're a team, we look out for each other. And besides, I can't let anyone piss you off big time while I try and build myself up to ask you out." His mouth snapped shut after the last sentence, as if he hadn't meant to say it and it had just slipped out.

She laughed, nervously, blushing at his slip up. Just as he began to open his mouth again, perhaps to retract the statement or to ask her out properly she interrupted him, saying "Yeah, sure."

"Wait, what?" he did a double take "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um, ok then. Wanna grab dinner tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled at him, trying to maintain a certain level of calmness despite the girlish excited scream that threatened to come out of her mouth for the second time that day. Before he could say anything else, the bartender came back with a tray four full glasses of beer sitting on it. She thanked him before picking up the tray and heading back to the table, handing out he beers upon her arrival.

"So, Luna," Roman spoke "how did you get into wrestling? What's your story so to speak?"

"Well, my Dad was a big fan of wrestling before he passed and I remember when I was eight, about a fortnight before my ninth birthday, he was watching WrestleMania XIII. And there was the match between Austin and Bret where they did the double turn.

And I remember looking up from whatever toys I was playing with and seeing Stone Cold in the Sharpshooter practically drowning in his own blood and I was absolutely hooked.

I felt so much compassion for Austin, refusing to tap despite the obvious pain he was in and I absolutely hated Bret. I was asking my Dad why he was being so horrible, continuing to attack him after the bell. And after that I just became obsessed with wrestling, there was something about it that I couldn't quite put my finger on, still can't that just made me fall in love with it. I have literally watched every episode of Raw since 1997.

"So, when did you start training?" Dean asked, clearly making an effort to make her feel as comfortable as possible with the group.

"I started back in 2003. So, I was what fifteen? Yeah, fifteen- they thought I was seventeen though…" she said, pulling a mocking worried face.

"So, you've been wrestling for nine years already? No wonder you're so good in the ring." Seth commented, causing Luna to blush. "Who trained you?"

"I went to a school run by MCW back in Maryland. It was probably about an hour's drive from my house. This was the same school that trained the Hardy's and Lita, so I got to work with her a bit while she was doing the rehab from the neck injury."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Getting to train with Lita." Seth said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her, I don't think I'd be as much of an aerialist as I am. So, I have a lot to thank her for…" she trailed off, not wanting to be appearing to brag about her friendship with someone who was undoubtedly a future Hall of Famer.

"So, how was it that you ended up wrestling this dork?" Dean asked with a smirk

"So, back in December of 2003, MCW was bought over by Ring of Honor. By this time, I'd been wrestling for about six-seven months. So, I was actually quite lucky that they'd kept me on. Over the next few years, I stayed in Maryland, training and working matches in that area. Never venturing out of state because, obviously, I was still underage. But when MCW was re-established in 2006, I think it was, I was eighteen, so I decided I wanted to travel. So I then signed a new deal with ROH and started working full time for them."

"Then, of course, I show up there in 2007, and start working with a few of the guys before I ended up in a feud with some guy, can't remember his name now…" Seth trailed

"Oh fuck, what was he called?" Luna questioned "But, anyway, I was in a romance angle with this guy, with the story being that Seth wanted me but I would refuse his advances, sticking with the guy who was my boyfriend in storyline. And one week, I show up at the arena and look at the match card and it says 'Luna Williams vs. Tyler Black' and I'm just like, 'oh'."

"But of course, this is the one time my car breaks down." Seth laughs "So, I'm late to the arena, arriving about twenty minutes before the match started. So, we go out there with very little of a plan, and put on this match that felt like an absolute car wreck at the time, but looking back on it, it's probably one of the best matches I've ever had."

"Really?" Luna questioned "I never watched it back, I always just assumed it looked as bad as it felt. But if it's that good, I should probably watch it at some point."

The conversation continued like that over the next few hours. With the four of them sitting listening to the others hilarious stories of their early days and just getting to know each other a lot better than they did at the start of the night. And of course, drinking a lot more than they probably should have. By the time that they had to go home, they were all completely drunk, although Roman, evidently the most sensible of the group, had been sober enough to call a cab to take them all to their respective apartments.

When the first of the cabs arrived, Luna gave Dean and Roman each a hug, before tip toeing up and giving Seth a kiss on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow, and we'll arrange something, alright?"

Seth simply nodded in response, a mix of alcohol and surprise over the kiss making it impossible for him to string a sentence together. "Night, guys!" Luna shouted before getting into the cab and giving the driver her address.

"Call you tomorrow? What was that about?" Dean questioned

"Well, let's just say that Luna and I are going out for dinner tomorrow."

"Damn, dude. You work fast, don't you." Roman laughed

 **A/N So, that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review. Sorry if this chapter got a bit boring, I wanted to establish Luna's backstory a bit as well as get things moving between her and Seth. The next chapter will be the date and will be uploaded at some point over the next few days- Monday at the latest.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading- and see you next time!**


	3. The Date

**A/N So, I got a lot of feedback on the last chapter and because of that, I would like to apologise for this one being up later than I expected. I've just started back at school and so I've had a lot of shit to deal with. To the reviewer who suggested that Bayley have a daughter, I like the idea so I've gone over it in my head a fair bit, but I couldn't really think of a way to write it into this particular story. Thank you for offering the idea, though. I did, however, like the description for the character and would like to use her for a different role- maybe a younger sister?- if it's ok to still use the character that you came up with. Anyway, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

Waking up at midday after arriving home at four am, Luna was incredibly hungover following her night (and early morning) of drinking with the rest of the Shield. Because of this, she was pleasantly surprised when Seth, who had had a lot more to drink than she had, phoned her around one in the afternoon.

"Hello?" she answered, the lack of sleep and hangover making her voice sound irritated

"Hey, Luna, it's Seth. I was phoning to ask what your favourite type of food is. You know, for our dinner today?" he responded, clearly nervous having misinterpreted her tone of voice for a lack of interest in meeting him.

"Oh, yeah!" she responded, now in a much better mood having discovered his reason for calling "Umm, I'm not sure to be honest." she giggled anxiously "Italian? If that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect! I'll pick you up at eight!"

"Ok, cool. See you later!"

"Bye!" he said, before she hung up the phone.

Going into her messages, she promptly opened the group chat she had with her friends and fellow wrestlers, Sasha Banks, who she had met when she signed with NXT back in August, and long-time friend Davina Rose, who had just signed with the company and would be adopting the ring name of Bayley

Luna: Guys got a date, hurry- need help

Sasha Holy shit? Anyone we know?

Luna: Seth

Sasha: Seth? As in Rollins?

Luna: Yeah!!!!!

Davina: Seriously? On my way, see you soon!!!

Sasha: Fucking hell! How did that happen?

Luna: Long story, I'll explain when you get here

Sasha: OK, won't be long!

And sure enough, neither of Luna's close friends took long in arriving, Sasha was the first of the two to turn up on Luna's doorstep, with Dav not taking too much longer.

When all three NXT divas were present, Luna relayed the story of the previous day. Telling them all about The Shield and mentioning the asshole in the bar as well. The two women were excited for their friend but both were slightly disappointed that she was leaving NXT so soon after their arrival. Davina, in particular, was disappointed because she was hoping to have a reprise of the two's legendary feud in the independents, that had put Luna on WWE's radar to begin with, before going to the main roster. But still, she was happy for her long-time friend.

"So, what do you need our help for?" Sasha asked

"We need to go dress shopping. All the one's I have now are just shit."

So, that was exactly what they did. Shopping for hours before they eventually settled on a black mid-thigh length dress with a v neckline, showing a generous amount of cleavage, that complimented Luna's dark red hair perfectly.

After the shopping, Sasha and Davina went back to their respective home's, allowing Luna the proper peace to get ready for her date. This wasn't something she did often, dress up, and so she was incredibly nervous about it. She was more of a jeans and t shirt girl than a dress one, but that meant that when she did go out, she went all out in the prep. Arriving home at half six, she immediately went to the shower, allowing the warm water to wash away any remnants of the hangover from the previous night.

Wrapping a towel round her athletic body, she exited the bathroom and went to dry her hair, which was also covered with a towel to prevent the pale carpet being stained with the coloured water that was dripping from her dyed hair. After it was dry, Luna quickly brushed out any knots that may have formed, however she did not bother straightening it- deciding she does that too much at work. Instead, she left it with its natural curls with it sitting just above her left eye, providing a slight shadow.

She then completed her makeup, just in time to hear the buzzing sound of the lock to the apartment complex. Opening the door, she stood and waited for Seth before allowing him access to her apartment. He had also gone for an all-black look, with his trousers, shirt, blazer and shoes being the colour in question. He had left his hair down for the night, the blonde section tucked neatly behind his right ear, whilst the rest had been brushed so that it sat tidily across the top of his head, eventually coming to rest on his left shoulder.

"Hi." he said after letting his eyes to roam over her appearance for a second or two

"Hi" she replied timidly, consciously aware of how much Seth could see with the dress

"You look beautiful." Seth commented after making eye contact

"Thanks, you look nice, too." she breathed, looking down as she blushed.

After another moment, he offered her his arm and they exited the apartment, Luna locking the door on the way out. The two linked arms and set about their journey.

"So, I found a nice Italian place about ten minutes from here. I figured that since it's a nice evening, we could walk." Seth said "if that's ok with you, of course?" he hastily added.

She smiled up at him and nodded "Yeah, no problem."

As they were walking to the restaurant that Seth had chosen, the conversation had inevitably turned to wrestling. "So, what was it like working over in Japan?" the NXT Champion asked

"It was really good. I only worked there a year- year and a half, but I had probably my favourite match ever with a girl, Kana. She's undoubtedly one of the best wrestlers I've ever seen- male or female."

"You mean I wasn't your favourite match?" Seth jokes, pouting.

"No." she stated bluntly, causing Seth to burst out laughing.

A couple of hours later, they exited the restaurant and began the walk back to Luna's home. This time, however, their arms were linked.

Upon arriving at Luna's home, she turned to face him. "Thank you for an amazing night, Seth."

"The pleasure truly was all mine." he answered with a smile. "Thanks for coming out."

She stretched up on her toes, trying to kiss him goodnight, the height difference making it a difficult task. Chuckling lightly, Seth leaned down to meet her halfway, his lips meeting hers as they stood in the communal stairway of the building. Despite what her head was telling her, Luna found herself not breaking away after a second, allowing the kiss to be deepened. She was just about to step back when Seth lightly ran his tongue against her bottom lip, causing her to let out a quiet moan into his mouth. Taking the opportunity, Seth slipped his tongue into Luna's mouth, finding hers immediately and beginning to chase it around their mouths, causing yet another moan to come from Luna.

They instantly broke apart at the sound of a door open, Luna blushing and burying her face in her dates' muscular chest at the sight of the elderly woman who lived across the hall from her. Seth, contrarily, looked quite bemused at the situation and laughed slightly at Luna's embarrassment.

She tiptoed up to give Seth a quick peck on the lips before hastily unlocking the door, preventing the kiss from moving any further. Looking up at him she smiled shyly as they said their goodbyes, promising to go out again soon.

Entering her apartment, she couldn't stop grinning about her night. Feeling elated following her kiss, she quickly took her phone out of her handbag and started texting Sasha and Dav, letting them know all about the date before wiping the makeup from her face and changing from her dress to a tank top. She lay down on her bed, still smiling like a kid on Christmas as she did so.

 **A/N So, once again I would like to apologise at how long this chapter took to get up. But I hope that the wait was worth it. I was excited to write this chapter because it was my first ever kiss scene- hope it's ok. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please leave a review and let me know! Chapter 4 should be out on Friday, but I might see if I can get it written and uploaded beforehand. In the meantime, though, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Debut

**A/N So, once again, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter- it is always much appreciated. I wanted to get this chapter up earlier than I originally planned because of the delay between the previous two chapters, so I'm going to post another one on Friday as well, and from there I'm going to try to upload every Friday and stick to that sort of schedule. This chapter skips ahead a couple of weeks to The Shield's debut (all on-screen stuff will be written in italics) partly because I wanted to get started on the groups run on TV but also so I could make Seth and Luna a bit closer. Anyway, thanks for reading and on to Chapter 4!**

The Shield was silent as they arrived in the car park of the Banker Life Fieldhouse. Tonight was the big night that they had been looking forward to for the last week and a half- the night where they would debut on the main roster. They had spent the last three hours in the car together, Roman driving with Dean riding shotgun and Seth and Luna in the back. It was a comfortable silence, one that they had sat in for the last thirty minutes. Roman let out a whistle of amazement as he looked on at the arena, causing Luna- who had fallen asleep on Seth's shoulder- to wake up and groggily lay eyes on the building. Causing Roman to smile having seen her awakening in the rear-view mirror.

Over the past week, Seth and Luna had grown considerably closer and had spent basically every day together. Often falling asleep curled up on a couch with a movie on in the background.

Once Roman had parked the car, the four exited the vehicle and went to the trunk to remove their bags.

Slicking the backpack on her shoulder, Luna stretched. She was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, an old white Ramones tee with a black unfastened NXT hoodie hanging loosely off her shoulders. She completed the look with a black beanie and her glasses- opting to not put her contacts in until it was time for the show.

After entering the building, flashing the security guard their passes, the four went about finding Triple H, who had told them to do so as soon as they arrived. Knocking on his office door, they were greeted by "Come in!" booming from behind the wooden barrier.

"Ah! Guys, good to see you!" he said, looking up from the paper work on the desk, receiving a chorus of "Hello, sir" from the four former developmental standouts.

"Here's your script for tonight." he said, handing them the paper in question "Good luck, you've earned this." The Game finished.

With the conversation over, The Shield left the office and set about finding their locker room, a task that didn't take them long. They then got changed for the show and settled just in time to see the first match start.

 _"And Ryback going for the Shellshock here on Cena!" Michael Cole exclaimed on commentary. "Wait, what is this!?" he shouted as Dean Ambrose jumped in the ring to break up the pin- dragging him out of it._

 _Once Ryback was out of the ring, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns emerged from the crowd, jumping on the assault. Ryback eventually begins fighting back, only to be met with a Superkick courtesy of Luna Williams._

 _"That's Seth Rollins!" Cole shouts, "and Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns all from NXT! And Luna Williams!" notifying those unaware of Ryback's attackers' identity._

 _Luna then began clearing the commentary table as Dean and Seth loaded Ryback onto the shoulders of the 'Juggernaut'. The three men Powerbombed the 'Big Guy' through the table, Luna catching him with a Neckbreaker to add more momentum to the fall as Cole shouts about how they have robbed Ryback of the WWE Championship._

 _All eyes are suddenly back on the ring as 'Cult of Personality' plays- signifying that CM Punk pinned John Cena to retain the title. The NXT invaders exiting the arena through the crowd as the Champion celebrated._

Upon reaching the backstage area, the team immediately broke into massive grins, happy with how their debut went. "Congratulations, guys. Great job out there!" came the voice of Vince McMahon, as he came over and shook the three men's' hands before pulling Luna into a light hug.

The four were stuck in a ecstatic laughter as they made their way back to their designated locker room. Upon entering the room, Seth immediately pulled Luna into a deep, passionate kiss, which she reciprocated instantly. "God guys, get a room." Dean said playfully as he pulled his turtleneck from over his head, earning himself a glare from Seth and Roman and Luna to once again bury her face in Seth's chest, embarrassed at her actions being witnessed by her teammates.

"Oh, believe me, we will." Seth whispered huskily in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. The two of them had not yet had sex, although Luna was finding it more difficult to control herself around him, this was a choice of Luna's (not that Seth had shown any signs of impatience)- it wasn't that she didn't trust Seth or that she didn't want to do it, she simply wanted to get to know him better and make the moment when they eventually did sleep together more special.

"Right, 20 minutes, get changed and ready to go. I want to be back at the hotel early so we can go for celebratory drinks and still be able to get to Raw tomorrow" interrupted Roman, who had definitely taken over the role of the Dad of the group.

Not keen to suffer the wrath of a pissed off Roman Reigns (especially when he's supposed to be driving), the rest of The Shield were loading their bags back into the trunk of the car twenty five minutes later and began driving to check into the hotel. Unlike the journey to the arena, however, conversation was rife between the new teammates. Talking about their first appearance as a group and speculating and fantasy-booking the next few months for the team. "I hope they get rid of the fucking turtlenecks, though." Dean commented.

"Yeah, they were a bit itchy." Roman said

"Not only that, but aren't we supposed to be like fucking deadly and dangerous?" Dean responded "How do they expect us to look threatening wearing a fucking turtleneck?"

"We should wear like SWAT gear, or something…" Seth said, putting his two cents into the mix.

"I'd rather just wear a tank top or something.." Luna fantasised

"Yeah, but that's cuz…-." Dean began before Roman clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from making a perverted comment towards her.

When they got to the hotel, Luna immediately ran to the bathroom to switch the shower on before any of her teammates could do so. Assuming that she would be a while, Seth, Dean and Roman sat down on their individual beds and turned the TV onto the sports channel.

Ten minutes later, Luna left the bathroom, changed back into her clothes from earlier. Going over to her backpack, she grabbed her glasses case before going over to the mirror to remove the contact lenses from her emerald green eyes. Putting her glasses back on in their place, she reached towards the makeup bag that was sat there from earlier before Seth snatched it away from her.

"Uh, uh." he drawled "No makeup tonight, you look better without it."

She blushed at his comment before reaching for the bag anyway, causing him to raise it above his head where she couldn't reach it. "Come on, Seth. I look fucking hideous." she said, stretching and jumping in an attempt to reach for the bag.

"No you don't, sweetheart. You look fucking gorgeous, and I don't get to see you like this very often. So tonight, you're not going to wear any makeup." he said,making her blush a shade of red not too dissimilar from her hair colour at the pet name. "Come on, for me." he said with a pout

She just laughed at him before reaching up to kiss him lightly. "Jesus fuck, Luna. You trying to kill someone with that face?" Dean commented with a smirk

"See, I look disgusting. Just give me my makeup."

"Really? You're going to trust him instead of me?" he asked rhetorically, pointing at the short haired member of the group.

"Yeah… fair point." she laughed before turning to the rest of her new on-the-road roommates. "You ladies ready to go, yet? I know I am!" She questioned before exiting the hotel room, the male members of The Shield trailing not too far behind.

In the background she heard "Yeah, I bet you're always ready to go!" coming from Dean and rolled her eyes at it. Over the past couple weeks, she had got used to perverted or otherwise sexual comments coming from the group's' resident lunatic, but she knew he was only joking. They had grown quite close over the short space of time they had known they would be teaming with each other- quickly forming a sort of sibling bond.

Because of this, she spun on her heel, responding with "Not everyone's a whore like you, Ambrose!" whilst she walked backwards towards the elevator. Hearing Seth and Roman chuckle at her quick comeback, joining her in waiting for the elevator to arrive to take them to the hotel bar.

 **A/N. So, that was Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it! I saw a review on the last chapter asking about the possibility of Sasha having a child, but similarly to the Bayley situation, I like the idea but can't really think of a way to write it into this story- sorry. This chapter saw the beginning of The on-screen stuff and so I hoped you enjoyed that as well, if you have any ideas on feuds for Luna then please leave them in a review and I'll try to take them into consideration as much as possible. If you liked this chapter, please leave a review and let me know but even if this chapter was shit, tell me. I'm still relatively new to writing and can only improve with your guys' help. Anyway, next chapter should be up on/by Friday. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Coffee!

**A/N. So, I don't really have a note for this chapter, other than thank you for all the feedback on the last one. Don't worry, I will write a Luna/Bayley feud eventually although it will be a fair while off. Also, thanks for the idea of a Becky feud, again this will probably be a fair amount of time before we get there but, I have some ideas floating around. Anyway, here's Chapter 5, enjoy!**

The next morning, Luna was woken up by a loud screeching noise. "Roman! Shut that fucking alarm up!" she shouted, letting the owner of the noise know exactly what she thought of it.

"I agree with Williams." Came the groggy voice of Dean, notifying the rest of team know, that he also was awoken by the irritating alarm.

With the alarm finally silenced, Luna turned around to look behind her, surprised to find that Seth wasn't lying next to her- like he was when she fell asleep the previous night. "Where's Seth?" Luna asked, disappointment evident in her voice. One of her favourite things about spending so many nights with Seth was waking up before him and having a few moments to watch him before he woke up. The way that his voice sounded coarse and rough in the morning, as if he'd ran a marathon and hadn't yet re-hydrated himself.

"He ran out ten minutes to get some coffee, baby girl." Roman informed her. Chuckling lightly at the way her face lit up at the mention of coffee.

"So what are we doing today? Working out before or after we get to Dayton?"

"That's entirely up to you, babe." came the voice of Seth, as he entered the room. Squealing in delight at his sudden presence, Luna jumped off the bed and straight into his arms, causing him to stumble back, not expecting her to literally throw herself at him. The two of them fell back onto the floor of the hotel room, her straddling his waist.

"Congrats dude, you just took your first bump as member of the main roster." Roman said to Seth through his laughing at her actions.

"Fucking hell, how many times do I have to tell you guys to get a fucking room." Dean commented playfully in regards to the position that his teammates found themselves in.

"Luna. As much as I like the view from down here." Seth started, Luna responding by jokingly hitting him in the chest. "I am going to have to ask you to get off, because you're kind of crushing my nuts." he finished. Roman and Dean now in complete hysterics at the situation, Luna stood up before offering Seth her hand to help him up as she blushed (something she found herself doing often around him), suddenly realising the position that she was in.

"Now, Roman said something about coffee." Luna, being ever the caffeine addict, said

"Oh did he now?" he responded, a playful grin on his face. "Well, if you're wanting me to give you it, you're going to have to beg for it like a good little girl." He smirked at Roman and Dean, again, laughing- the innuendo not lost on the two not involved in the conversation.

Pointing out that the colour of her face, once again, matched the colour of her hair, Roman whispered to Dean "What do you think she's gonna do?" noticing as an evil smile came over her face

"Well, I'll beg for you to give it to me, alright. But I have to warn you, I'm not gonna be a good girl about it." Luna responded, quietly, with a hint of seduction in her tone, lowering herself to her knees coming to a stop just below Seth's crotch, maintaining eye contact as she did so. "Please, Seth. Please give it to me. I need you to give it to me, Seth." she whimpered. Seth's silence and shocked facial expression told Luna all that she needed to know about her actions, and she knew that he would give her the caffeine that she was after

Clearly not expecting Luna to play along with the innuendo, it wasn't long before Seth caved. Handing her a cup from the cardboard multi-carrier he had put down seconds before she had jumped on him.

"Yay! Thanks Seth!" she said, springing to her feet and kissing him on the cheek "You're literally the best boyfriend ever!"

Turning away from him to see the shocked faces of the other two members of The Shield, she just laughed before looking over her shoulder to see Seth still frozen in place. She broke eye contact with him for a second, noticing the bulge in his crotch area caused by her actions from a moment ago. "What's wrong, honey? It's rude to stare" she said, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

Six and a half hours later, all four Superstars were exiting Luna's Civic, having just arrived at a local gym in Dayton, Ohio. For this journey, Luna was driving with Seth riding shotgun, Dean was sat directly behind Seth with Roman to his left, behind the driver.

Luna was wearing a pair of three quarter length dark purple leggings and a light grey Foo Fighters tank top. Her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail that was threaded through the loop of the black baseball cap. She completed the look with a pair of sunglasses. Stretching as she threw a bag over her right shoulder she walked into the gym following Dean and Roman. Wondering why Seth wasn't ahead with the other men in the team, she turned her head. Only to find that his head had been transfixed on her butt- which was quite accentuated by her choice of clothing. Smirking, she faced forwards, and went into the gym.

Immediately, she went over to the treadmills- picking one that was facing the mirror. In the mirror, she could see Roman and Dean starting on the weights, while Seth had started on a pull-up bar.

A few minutes later, she looked up from the display on the treadmill and saw in the mirror that Seth had taken off his shirt. He was a lot more muscular now than he was in his ROH days and given that it was rare that they crossed paths after a match in developmental, it was a bit of a shock to her to see his well defined chest and abdomen. Looking up from her obvious drooling over her boyfriend's physique, she saw him smirking at her when they made eye contact. Well aware of the effect he was having on her.

She grinned sheepishly at him before going back to her workout.

 _"Best in the Wor-" WWE Champion, CM Punk, was cut off by Ryback's entrance theme as the monster stormed towards the ring. Just before he could get to his meal, however, the Shield came out of nowhere and once again attacked the Big Guy._

 _"And there they are! The men and women from last night! Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Luna Williams once again assaulting Ryback, preventing him from getting his hands on the WWE Champion!" Michael Cole exclaimed as The Shield tore Ryback apart._

 _"Let's do it again!" Roman shouted as the other three cleared off the announce table. Seth and Dean lifted Ryback up into Roman's shoulders and held him there as Luna got in position at the opposite end of the table._

 _"Oh, no guys. They're going for it again! And here it is, the Triple Powerbomb, Neckbreaker combination delivered by these four NXT Superstars to Ryback!" Cole shouted as they did exactly what he said, leaving through the crowd once they were finished._

 **A/N So, that's it for this chapter. Again, I'd like to say thank you for reading and please leave a review. Even if you hated this chapter, review it and tell me why so I can improve in the future. Sorry that the on-screen stuff was quite short today, but the Shield didn't really have much of a presence on the show that episode. Also, in this chapter I wanted to start building towards the inevitable first Luna/Seth sex scene, so I tried to show the desire between the two. I also wanted to show the bond forming between the four, although I'm not sure how good a job I did of that. Anyway, Chapter 6 should be out between Sunday and Tuesday but in the meantime, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	6. A Shield From Injustice

**A/N. Welcome to the next chapter! After the last upload, I decided to change the rating to M in preparation for that first Luna and Seth sex scene. And also because I swear an awful lot… I saw a review in the last chapter about when I'm going to start writing Roman and Dean's relationships and don't worry- I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just waiting until the time is write to start writing them. So that'll probably be in the post-TLC chapters. This chapter focuses primarily on the on-screen stuff, this is all written in italics, bits that are out of character are just written in a normal font. After posting the last chapter I set up a Twitter account for my profile, so if you want, you can follow me DTFanFic610. I'll be posting whenever I upload a new chapter and I'll probably give my thoughts about whatever's happening on WWE TV as well. Anyway, this is Chapter 6, enjoy!**

" _Dean, Seth, Roman, Luna." Michael Cole greeted as the camera panned to show the four people in question. "Having worked with the four of you in developmental, I find it weird to be conducting this interview under these circumstances. I mean, some people-"_

" _Some people? Who are these people, Michael?" Seth interrupted_

" _Yeah, Michael. If you have a question for us, just ask." Dean contributed._

" _Ok. Are you working for WWE Champion CM Punk and Paul Heyman?"_

" _Nope." Dean replied, causing Luna to chuckle slightly at the bluntness of her teammate_

" _Ok." Michael says, slightly flustered at the response. "So what are you guys doing here."_

" _Down in developmental, we saw things clearly." Dean started_

" _Crystal clear, actually." Luna said_

" _You see, everybody around here answers to the likes of Vickie Guerrero and Booker T" Seth says "and they have to answer to the board of directors."_

" _And the Board of Directors, ultimately has to answer to the WWE Universe. The almighty WWE Universe. What is that Michael?" Dean questions_

" _That's a goddamn popularity contest. That's what that is." Luna interrupts just as Cole is about to answer " How wrong is that? That everything around here is decided on the whim of a popularity contest? It's wrong. And when we saw a wrong, we stepped in."_

" _Roman, I'd like to get your take on all of this."_

 _Roman stood up. "When I've got something to say, I'll say it." The man in question answered before sitting back down._

" _But, come on, guys. There's no denying that everything that you've done so far benefits CM Punk."_

" _It's a coincidence, Michael!" Dean shouts. "At Survivor Series, Punk was forced to defend his title against two dominant Superstars- both of which he has beaten before- in a match where he doesn't have to be pinned to lose the title. You know what that is? It's an injustice, we are a shield from injustice."_

" _And what about last week? When you attacked Ryback?"_

" _What about last week?" Luna asks rhetorically. "365 days. A full calendar year, that's how long CM Punk was celebrating as Champion last week on Raw."_

" _365 days! That's incredible in this era. You don't think that deserves to be celebrated? And Ryback wants to interrupt that celebration? If it had been Ryback celebrating a year as Champion and CM Punk decided to interrupt- we would have interfered on Ryback's behalf." Seth said_

" _Ryback's interruption was an injustice, Michael. And like I said earlier- we are a shield from injustice." Dean said, before turning to his teammates. "We are The Shield."_

 _Cole went to ask another question but was prevented from doing so when Roman stood up. "I've got something to say. We've said enough, this interview's over, man." the Samoan said, before walking off the set._

"That was so awesome!" Luna exclaimed when the newly christened Shield entered their dressing room for the night. "Like, just the way Roman was so calm and badass! We are going to fucking run this company! I can't wait for TLC."

"Yeah, you and me both, baby girl." Roman said.

"So, what else have we got on tonight?" Seth asked, picking up the sheet showing the script for the night's show.

"Well…" Luna started sitting down on a bench to watch.

" _And Alicia Fox going for the Scissor Kick, here and OH MY GOD!" Michael Cole exclaims from the commentary desk as Luna bursts out of nowhere and hits her with a running Neckbreaker, causing the referee to declare her the winner via disqualification._

 _Luna picks her up, before hitting the foxy Diva with another Neckbreaker, this time from a jumping position. She walks over to the corner and begins to taunt and shout at Fox to get up._

 _Just as Alicia Fox staggers to her feet, Luna sprints out of the corner and hits her with a running Sunset Flip Powerbomb. "And a Powerbomb by the female member of the Shield, Luna Williams, to Alicia Fox. Why is she doing this? Where was the injustice here?" Jerry Lawler asks as Luna begins to climb to the top rope._

" _Oh God, guys. If you've watched Williams on NXT you'll know what's coming here. It looks incredible, but I guarantee you that Fox will have a very different opinion of the move that's about to be delivered here by the Shield's only female member." Michael informs_

 _Luna jumps off the top turnbuckle, back rotating twice before landing on Fox with a splash. "And the Double Rotation Moonsault to Alicia. Luna calls that the 'Luna Eclipse'. I can tell you that Williams has been in WWE Developmental since 2010 and I swear to all that is holy, nobody has ever kicked out of that move. Whenever Luna has hit the Luna Eclipse, it has signified the ending of the match."_

 _The crowd booed as Luna posed over a fallen Alicia._

Luna practically sprinted back to The Shield's locker room once she arrived backstage. Even though she had done the move a thousand times before, she was really nervous going for Luna Eclipse. So when she hit, what she felt was her best one yet, she couldn't wait to see what Seth had thought of it.

She was just about to open the door to the dressing room when it was flung open. Luna and Seth made eye contact for a second, surprise on the faces of both at the other being there, before the latter pulled the former into a deep and passionate kiss.

Several seconds later, they were interrupted, however, when Dean cleared his throat loudly- telling the two of them that both himself and Roman were still in the room with them.

They pulled away from each other, Luna smiling sheepishly. "Did you watch?" she asked excitably.

"Did I watch? Babe, that was the best Double Moonsault I've ever seen anyone hit." Seth replied, causing her to blush "I don't think you've ever hit Luna Eclipse as good as you did there."

"Yeah, Seth's right babygirl" Roman interjected "I've seen you do that move a fair bit over the last couple years, but I've never seen it done as well as it was there."

"Meh. It was ok." Dean said "What?" he asks at the looks his teammates were giving him "Ow! Ok, it was great. Well done, Williams." he went on to say after Roman hit him over the back of the head.

"So, just the tag match left, then?"

"Yep, looks like it."

 _It was later in the night, and Team Hell No had just beaten Team Rhodes Scholars in a blistering match._

" _And Team Hell No getting the win tonight, despite them not getting along." Michael Cole said as the Tag Team Champions argued._

 _As the two of them were going back and forth, The Shield attacked. Jumping on Kane like a pack of wolves and taking him out before turning their attention to Daniel Bryan. Just as they were about to Triple Powerbomb him, however, Kane got back up and started fighting to remove the four of them from his tag partner._

 _Luna ran towards the Devil's Favourite Demon, looking for a running dropkick, however she was cut off by a right hook- causing her to fall to the mat. Seeing their fallen teammate, the remaining members of The Shield charged at Kane and picked him up for a Triple Powerbomb._

" _FEED. ME. MORE!"_

 _Ryback's music hit and the Big Guy ran from the back to attack the Shield. With the numbers no longer in their favour, Seth picked up an unconscious Luna and The Shield retreated. Walking back through the crowd into the backstage area of the arena._

 **A/N. So, that was Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to incorporate as more on screen stuff than I have previously, so I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this chapter, and if you liked it please leave a review. The next chapter should be up by around Friday, but it might be up before then depending on when I get it finished. If you're wanting updates on my upload schedule (if I miss an update in the future) or just want to talk about wrestling, tweet me DTFanFic610. Until next time, thank you for reading.**


	7. Lie Detector

**A/N So, once again thank you for all the support and reviews, it really means a lot. This chapter is again made up of mainly on screen stuff, this is again indicated by italic writing. Anyway, here's Chapter 7, enjoy!**

 _"Are you working directly with The Shield?" Miz asked. It was a MizTV segment on Raw, and CM Punk was hooked up to a lie detector test._

 _"Punk! Answer me! Are you working with The Shield? Did you collaborate with Brad Maddox at Hell in a Cell?!" Miz shouted at the WWE Champion. Punk, meanwhile, looked around worried. "Punk? Did you work with The Shield?!" Miz asks again, now screaming in rage at the lack of answer._

 _Punk didn't get the chance to answer. Before he did, The Shield came out of nowhere and attacked The Miz._

 _"And here they are again!" Michael Cole shouted from commentary as the foursome stomped repeatedly on the former Intercontinental Champion. "Oh no, guys." he said, worried for the health of the talk show host as Dean and Seth lifted Miz onto the shoulders of Roman Reigns._

 _"We've seen The Shield do this before guys! Going for the Triple Powerbomb, Neckbreaker combination." Jerry Lawler explained as The Shield delivered the move in question to loud boos from the crowd._

 _Suddenly, the crowd starts cheering as The Shield turns to the entrance ramp to see Team He'll No running down it. Daniel and Seth started brawling as did Roman and Kane. Just when Bryan seemed to be getting the upper hand on Seth, he was hit with a boot to the gut, causing him to lean over. Sensing the opportunity to hit his NXT Finisher, Seth ran to bounce off the ropes before meeting Bryan back with the Curb Stomp._

 _Turning, he saw Roman, Dean and Luna all beating on Kane. Once he was down, Roman let out a loud roar and Dean and Seth started to lift Kane onto the Big Dog's shoulders. Unlike previous times when they have gone for the Triple Powerbomb, Luna did not get into position for the Neckbreaker. Instead she started climbing the turnbuckles and positioned herself for a Moonsault._

 _"And The Shield with the Triple Powerbomb to Kane!" exclaimed Cole as the move was delivered. Looking over her shoulder, Luna saw that Kane was in the perfect position and jumped off the rope, hitting a pitch perfect Luna Eclipse to the Big Red Monster._

 _"Ah!" screeched Jerry Lawler, shocked by the delivery of the move, having only seen it once before._

 _"FEED. ME. MORE!" Ryback's music played, and in a similar scene to last week he rushed to the ring and started toppling Shield members. Like the Tag Team Champions, however, the numbers game started to over power him and it wasn't until Alicia Fox sprinted down to the ring to attack Luna, that the Big Guy started to regain some control of the situation._

 _Alicia boots Luna in the mid section and goes for a scissor kick, however Luna dodges the move and counters it into a Jumping Neckbreaker._

 _Turning around, she sees The Shield about to deliver the Triple Powerbomb to Ryback, having regained control after the Big Guy's brief rush following Fox's interference. Positioning herself, Luna jumps and catches Ryback in a Neckbreaker as her stablemates delivers the Powerbomb._

 _"And The Shield standing tall tonight on Monday Night Raw!" Michael says as the team pose over their fallen foes._

"That was so awesome." shrieked Luna as soon as the four were back in their dressing room. "Did you hear how hot the crowd were out there?"

Luna was definitely the most excitable of the four. This was something that Seth found attractive about his teammate, the look of joy on her face as soon as she came out of character was comparable to a child on Christmas morning. Even on smaller shows like FCW, she had been unable to stop smiling when returning to the back, even when she had lost the FCW Divas Championship to Kaitlyn. Seth liked that about her because it showed her genuine enthusiasm for the sport- something that was rare for a woman in this business. Over the years Seth had had multiple girlfriends, none of which had Luna's love and respect and love for wrestling. Seth was sure that no one he had ever met had the same level of love for the wrestling business, until he had started dating Luna.

"I can't wait for TLC! Like, literally, I might actually go insane if they change plans for the pay per view." Luna stated. The four had learned earlier that day that they would be making their in-ring debut at the TLC ppv in a couple weeks time- Dean, Roman and Seth in a TLC match against Team Hell No and Ryback and Luna in a tables match against Alicia Fox.

It was the first Divas tables match in WWE history and, Luna having a lot of experience in them, was looking forward to collaborating with Alicia to come up with some amazing spots, wanting to set the bar high- not only for the show but Divas wrestling in general. She felt that WWE could be doing so much more with the women, and she had set it as her personal goal to ensure that they did.

Hearing a knock on the locker room door, the four instinctively turned to see it open.

"Hey, guys." Triple H greeted before his father in law did the same, albeit in a much more formal fashion.

"Hunter, Mr McMahon." Roman greeted in response. Triple H always preferred to be called Hunter by the talent, as opposed to Mr Levesque as his job title and name would usually require. He felt as though it helped relax the talent as well as made him feel as though he was still "one of the boys", rather than their boss.

"Gentleman, Miss Williams. Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on a job well done out there tonight, the reactions you're getting are insane." Vince started

"Thank you, sir. It's an honour to be given the opportunity." Luna responded

"We've come to tell you that there's been a change to the TLC pay per view that will affect the four of you." The Game said "Luna, your tables match with Alicia will be happening on Raw next week instead of at TLC."

Triple H chuckled internally at the look of devastation on her face. "Because, we have a better idea instead." he finished, now outwardly laughing at the look of intrigue on her face.

"You see, the things that got the loudest reaction out there, was when you delivered the Luna Eclipse to Kane and caught Ryback with the Neckbreaker. We believe, that the crowd are very interested in seeing some intergender action at TLC and so have decided to change your three match," Vince said, turning to the other three members of The Shield "to an 8 person intergender TLC tag team match." Mr McMahon announced.

The four were stunned into silence, Dean's mouth slightly agape as he looked from Triple H to Vince.

Roman was the first to speak, "Thank you, sir. We won't let you down."

With that, the two men said their goodbyes and exited the locker room- leaving The Shield to deal with what they had been told.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Luanlet out a screech of delight. "Fucking hell, Williams. Do you have to do that every time Hunter tells you something?" Dean said, a mix of humour and genuine irritation in his voice at his teammates habit.

"So, what have you guys got planned til next week?" Luna asked when the four of them were in their rental, ready to travel back to the hotel. Her team weren't needed on SmackDown and so they were allowed to go home and rest for a few days, since they had been constantly on the road since Survivor Series.

"Nothing really. Since we're not on NXT anymore, I don't need to stay in Orlando, so I was going to go back to Davenport for a bit." Seth answered.

"I'm going home to Vegas." Dean responded.

"Roman?"

"I don't know, to be honest." the Samoan answered honestly. "What about you, baby girl?"

"Meh... not much, I was going to go hang with Dav and Sash for a few days."

"Dav?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, Davina." she said, seeing the bewildered look on her boyfriend's face, she corrected herself "Bayley. New girl on NXT. She wrestled on the independents for a while, I knew her as Davina Rose before she signed about a month ago."

"Well, I was going to be by myself til next week, anyway. So if you guys want to come to Vegas, feel free." Dean said "Your friends can come as well, Williams." he relented, noticing the conflicted look on his teammates face.

"Sounds good to me." Seth answered "Roman?"

"What the hell, I'm in." he answered, after much thought.

"I've always wanted to go to Vegas! I'll call Sash and Dav when we get to the hotel." Luna promised, smiling.

Looking down, Seth smirked at his girlfriend. Somehow over the last ten minutes she had managed to fall asleep and was now resting her head against his shoulder.

It was moments like this that Seth thought she was at her most beautiful. Glasses on, no makeup, torn up jeans, a band t-shirt and a beanie. It was now, looking down at his sleeping teammate that Seth realised he was falling for her.

 **A/N. So that's it for Chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the Vegas trip where I will (finally) begin the arc between Roman, Dean, Sasha and Bayley. Chapter 8 should be out by around Monday/Tuesday depending on how much I get my ass together over the weekend. In the meantime, thank you for reading. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter @DTFanFic610 to get more about updates and just to talk about wrestling. See you later!**


	8. Vegas Trip part 1 (Lucy?)

**A/N. So, here we are again. Another day, another chapter. Before we get into it, I just want to apologise for this being up late, I had a hell of an amount of stuff to do for school on Monday, so didn't get the chance to write this until Tuesday night. This is part 1 of the Shield's trip to Vegas (or in Dean's case, home). This chapter will go into the first night in Vegas as well as the first meetings between Sasha, Dean, Roman and Bayley. Assuming all goes to plan, part 2 should be up on Friday. Briefly, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed any of the previous chapters, this chapter means that we are now at double the amount of chapters of my other story- and I really couldn't do it without the support. Anyway, here's chapter 8- enjoy!**

Sighing loudly, Seth wondered how he had managed to get himself into this situation. He had decided that travelling with his girlfriend to Vegas was a great idea. What he had not considered, was the presence of her friends, Sasha and Bayley (or Davina as she called her) in the car. This was why he was sat there, listening to the three friends belt out their own rendition of Halestorm's 'Love Bites' for the seventh time in a row. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind the song. What he did mind was hearing it on repeat seven times in a row whilst the three women in the car screamed the lyrics as loud as their lungs would allow.

Lost in his thoughts, wondering why he didn't just travel with Roman and Dean. In that car, he could almost guarantee there would be a conversation about football and some of Dean's traditional road trip antics that he had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks. He perked up when the song was cut off by the ringing sound of Luna's phone coming over the speaker.

"Hi, Mom!" Luna answered cheerily, contrasting at the sigh when she glanced at the caller id.

" _Hey, honey. How are you? I just figured I'd call since you never bother to do the same."_ And it was true, over the past few weeks, Luna hadn't called any of her family from home, and had missed the phone calls from them- presumably accidentally.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Mom! I've just been so busy the last couple weeks- trying to get settled on the main roster and stuff. I'm doing great, everything's been so exciting and new- I can't wait to see where it goes." Luna said

" _And how are your teammates? I have to say, the one with two hair colors really is something to look at."_ the elder woman asked. Seth let out an audible snort at her words and the expression on Luna's face at them. _"Who was that, Lucy? Why am I on speaker?"_

"That, mother, was Seth Rollins. 'The one with the two hair colors." Luna responded

" _Oh, shit. Oops. Sorry, Seth. I hope I didn't make myself come across as some sort of weirdo."_ Luna's parent hurried out, hoping to alleviate her embarrassment.

"Not at all, Mrs Williams. I've heard a lot worse, don't worry." The man in question laughed, unable to stop himself now that he had been called upon to speak.

" _So, are the other two there as well?"_ she asked

"No, Seth and I are on our way to Vegas. We're meeting Dean and Roman there. We had to take a couple cars because we couldn't fit the four of us, and my friends Sasha and Dav all in one car."

" _So, why is poor Seth being subjected to being in a car with three women instead of travelling with his guy friends?"_

"Because Seth likes me!" Luna responded cheekily, before looking shocked at what she had just said.

Fortunately, however, it was not something that the woman on the opposite end of the phone line questioned. _"Anyway, I was just making sure that you're still coming home for Christmas?"_

"Yeah. I'm still invited, right?" Luna responds

" _Of course, sweetie, I just wasn't sure if you would want to spend some time with your teammates and friends from work."_ The Maryland native explained

"No, I'll be back home for Christmas."

" _Ok, cool, Lucy. See you soon, then. Love ya."_

"Love you too, Mom!" Luna said, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Lucy?" Seth questioned a few moments later.

"Yeah, it's my real name. Mom's basically the only person who uses it though. Even my little brother, Evan, calls me Luna."

"Lucy…" Seth trailed off, as if testing how the name sounded on his tongue "I like it, it suits you. How did you get the name Luna?"

"It was just sort of given to me. It was in mid-2004, so I'd been training for about a year, and this was meant to be my TV Debut. I was just about to go out and someone said to me 'Hey, kid what's your ring name? And I just shrugged at them and he was like 'Lucy, right? You're called Luna Williams.' And it just sort of stuck."

"Cool. Who were you wrestling?" Seth asked, genuinely intrigued to learn all he could about his girlfriend's career.

"Candice Le Rae. She's fucking brilliant. At that point, she'd only been wrestling for three years. And I swear, with only three years of experience, there's no way I would have been able to carry an opponent like she did to me in that match."

"Well, I like your name, Lucy." Seth said, using it for the first time "It's better than mine at least- Colby."

"Colby?" Luna laughed incredulously causing him to glare at her "No, it's not that. It's a really cool name, it's just that I don't think I've ever heard of anyone called Colby before."

"Well, you do now."

An hour or so later, the four arrived at the address Dean had given them and unloaded the suitcases from the boot of the car.

"Good of you to finally show." The eccentric member of the Shield greeted, his usual sarcasm on show.

"Fuck off, Ambrose." Luna responded jokingly.

Taking a look around, Dean noticed Sasha and Bayley carrying their suitcases. "Roman!" he bellowed "Get your Samoan ass out here and help carry the cases!" Roman came to the door a second later, mumbling something inaudible at having to carry someone else's suitcase.

That stopped, however, when he reached the driveway and saw Bayley and Sasha standing there, struggling. Immediately perking up, the Juggernaut of the Shield sprinted over- as if preparing for a Spear- and grabbed Bayley's case and headed back off into the house with it.

"What just happened?" Luna questioned, the change in her teammate's mood not going unnoticed.

"I have no fucking clue," Seth answered "but I get the impression that Dean likes your friend, over there." He said, pointing over to where Sasha was standing laughing at something Dean had said.

"That little minx." Luna said "But in all fairness Colby, Ambrose would fuck anything that moves" she finished, smirking at Seth's reaction to hearing his real name before heading off into the house, leaving Seth to carry her suitcase.

"Hey, Lucy!" he shouted "You forgot something!"

Turning and walking back to him, Luna said "Carry it, and maybe we'll discuss a reward" a hint of seduction in her tone. Gulping, Seth picked up the case and walked obediently into the house. Dean and Sasha not far behind.

Later that night, the six were ready to go out for a night in Las Vegas. Luna was wearing a black mid-thigh spaghetti strap dress with a pink and baby blue floral pattern on it. Leaving the bathroom of Dean's apartment, she entered the living room. She walked up to Sasha and Bayley, before sensing someone's eyes on her.

Turning, she smirked when she saw Seth staring at her. Making eye contact with him, she beamed happily, glad that he appeared to like her outfit. "Hmm." She hummed seductively, walking up to him. "See something you like?" she finished, now whispering in her ear.

Seth stumbled over his words for a second, blown away by the way his girlfriend looked. "Holy fuck." He finally managed.

A few hours later, three of the four members of The Shield were dancing in a club- having had drank way too much alcohol for them to be unaffected the next morning. Seth and Luna were dancing together, as were Roman and Bayley. The latter pairing of whom had appeared to hit it off immediately despite having never had a proper conversation until earlier that afternoon.

Dean and Sasha could be found in a booth at the back of the club, Sasha straddling him and their mouth's interlocked. "Seems I was right about Dean and Bayley." Seth said to his dance partner.

"What do you mean?" Luna questioned, straining her neck in an attempt to glance at her two friends, despite their being behind her.

"Look." Seth chuckled, spinning them both around so Luna was now facing her eccentric teammate and long-time friend.

"Oh, my God. Sasha, you saucy little minx." She laughed. "I'm getting another drink, you wanting one?"

"Yeah, why not? I'll just have another beer" Seth answered, taking out his wallet and handing her the cash for the extra drinks.

"Colby, you don't have to do that. I'm more than capable of paying for my own alcohol."

"That may be the case, Lucy, but I want to buy this for you." He argued, Luna eventually relenting.

Having retrieved the drinks, she headed back to the table, Roman and Bayley having since joined them with the latter basically sitting on the former's lap. Setting the drinks on the table, she distributed them before taking a seat next to Seth, cuddling up to him as the group chatted and drank the night away.

 **A/N. So, that was Chapter 8 and part 1 of the Vegas trip, I hope you enjoyed it. From the next chapter, I'm going to start using real names for Seth and Luna and they will be introduced for Sasha, Dean and Roman over the coming chapters. As I said in the note at the beginning, I really appreciate all the support that this story has gotten over the past few weeks and I can't wait to see where this goes. As I said earlier, the next chapter should be up by Friday- if not I'll get it done to be uploaded on Saturday. In the meantime, though, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed.**


	9. Vegas Trip part 2 (Hangover)

**A/N. So, I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry for that. I've had a bit of writers block and a lot of stress with school, so I haven't had a lot of time to write and what I had written I wasn't really happy with. But, finally, I got this chapter finished. This chapter is the last part of the Vegas Trip, mainly consistent of the next morning. The opening is from Dean's perspective because I felt as though I haven't really given him anything in a while. This chapter makes more use of the M rating than previous, and so I would greatly appreciate some feedback on that bit especially. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far and don't forget to review this . Enjoy!**

Dean Ambrose was hung over. That much was obvious to him from the second he opened his eyes the morning after The Shield's trip to Vegas with Pam and Sasha. "Fuck's sake, Roman." he cursed his Samoan teammate for being so large. The 265lb juggernaut could easily drink the rest of the team, and Luna's friends, under the table. In a single sitting.

A soft sigh to his right startled the Cincinnati native, turning his head to see where the noise came from, he was slightly less surprised to see Sasha Banks laying naked next to him.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Dean and Sasha entered his bedroom and the door was immediately slammed shut behind him. Sasha soon found herself pinned up against the wall, Dean's lips hungrily attached to her own. His left hand slid across her thigh, his right gently groping her ass, a soft moan escaping as he repeated the action._

 _Dean broke the kiss to remove his shirt, and Sasha took the opportunity to remove her dress, leaving her in her bra and panties. She jumped up into his arms, her legs wrapped around her waist and arms around his neck as he resumed the assault, this time lavishing her neck with kisses and soft bites. Sasha moaned again, bucking her hips back and forth to cause friction against his bulging erection through his jeans- a low growl escaping him as she did so._

 _The two broke apart again, clothes being strewn all over the floor of Dean's bedroom until both were naked. She was again raised up in the air, her breath hitching as her gently rubbed his length over her moist core. Dean carried Sasha to the bed, stumbling slightly in anticipation and drunkenness._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

"Mm…" Sasha let out another sigh as she awoke from her slumber, her facial expression showing the effects of the previous night's alcohol.

"Morning, beautiful." Dean said, trailing kisses along her shoulders and neck.

"Dean, wait." Sasha said "This stays between us, ok." She finished, the disappointment evident in his face "It's only for now, ok. I just don't want Luna to feel uncomfortable. I mean, she has to basically live with you. So, for now, just keep it between us."

"But it will happen again?" Dean asked, hope and worry showing on his face.

"Of course." She says, emphasising her point with a kiss.

Twenty minutes (and another round) later, they left Dean's bedroom to go get some coffee. What they weren't expecting, was for the rest of the guests in the house to be standing in the kitchen, staring at them as they entered.

They stood in silence for a second. No-one quite knowing what to say to cut the obvious tension in the room. "Well that was something that I never needed to hear." Roman said, causing Pam and Colby to laugh while Dean stood there, a proud smirk on his face.

Lucy, however, just stared at her friend while Sasha looked back- a non-verbal apology written all over her face. That was, until, Lucy's condescending frown broke into a grin. "So, do you two want some coffee after that workout?" she joked- immediately removing all of the previous awkwardness from the situation.

An hour or so later, Lucy cornered Dean. "Listen, _Jon_ ," he flinched at the use of his real name "If you hurt Sasha, I swear to God, I will fucking end you." She said, seriously. Maintaining eye contact and a pissed off facial expression, it wasn't long before she burst out laughing. "But in all seriousness, if this is going to be a thing- look after her. She's been through enough."

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Well, it's not really my place to say, but basically she doesn't really have the most supportive family. I'll leave it at that- it's her place to say. But, if you two are going to do this, just make sure she's ok. Ok?"

"Of course, Lucy." He smirked, returning her earlier use of his real name.

"Good. Thanks, Jon." She replied- all the aggression found in her earlier use of his birth name gone.

The next few days were spent peacefully. Jon, Colby and Joe (as Lucy had started calling him) spent most of the time in the gym- the girls joining them for the sake of eye candy on more than one occasion. Colby and Lucy had gone out on a couple more proper dates, and Lucy had phoned Alicia Fox a couple times to talk about the match. To say that she was nervous about her Raw debut was an understatement but she knew that it would be good. She'd competed in many a tables match before.

Sasha and Jon appeared to grow closer. They spent a lot of time together alone, and had also went out on a date themselves. By necessity, Joe and Pam also seemed to be spending a lot of time together- not to either's complaint however. Lucy had talked to Pam about the obvious mutual attraction but it seemed both were a bit too nervous to make the first move, meaning that they were stuck in a bit of a landslide. It was frustrating for Lucy to see, wanting her friends to be happy and being sure that they would be happy together.

However, it soon came to Friday night and The Shield were due for live events on Saturday and Sunday. So it came for them to all depart, this time Sasha and Pam rode with Lucy whilst Jon, Joe and Colby rode back to Orlando.

Picking up their wrestling gear and packing some clothes for the next few days, before all loading back into a car and setting back on the road ready for the next week of wrestling.

 **So that was Chapter 9, thank you for reading. Again, sorry that this took so long. I think that that's my school work calmed down a little bit so I should have more time for writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be Luna's in-ring debut: the Tables Match against Alicia Fox. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter or if there's anything you would like to see in the match, I haven't started writing it yet. I'm hoping that the chapter will be up by around Tuesday, but I don't completely know yet. Anyway, don't forget to follow me on Twitter DTFanFic610 and I'll see you next time for Chapter 10!**


	10. Luna vs Alicia

**A/N Firstly, I want to (once again) apologise for a late update. I know that I promised this chapter a couple weeks ago but I've just been busy and I really wanted Luna's debut to be absolutely perfect. In good news, though, I'm in the middle of writing the TLC match that will make up the next chapter and I'm hoping to get that up real soon. After that match will be the post-PPV celebrations (including a private celebration for Seth and Luna *wink*) that I'm also hoping to have uploaded by the end of the week. So anyway, here's Luna vs. Alicia: enjoy!**

 _"The following is a Divas Tables Match scheduled for one fall! The only way to win is to drive your opponent through a table." Justin Roberts announces, introducing the match to the crowd in attendance for the last episode of Raw before the TLC PPV._

 _Alicia Fox's music plays and the crowd cheers in approval of the Foxy Diva. "Introducing first, from Vedra Beach, Florida: Alicia Fox!" the ring announcer shouts as she goes through her usual entrance routine._

 _"Alicia Fox very determined tonight, King." Michael Cole observes from the commentary booth as the woman in question stands in the ring facing the entrance ramp, waiting for her opponent to make her entrance._

 _"I'm not surprised, Cole. Luna Williams and The Shield have been reeking havoc all over Raw and SmackDown since Survivor Series. Tonight, Alicia Fox has the chance to shut up Luna and stop her quest for 'justice' before it even begins." Jerry Lawler comments_

 _The crowd goes quiet, as they anticipate the arrival of Luna, a sound that quickly turns to boos when she is seen making her way down the arena steps with Dean, Seth and Roman behind her. Luna reaches the barricade, quickly fistbumps all of her teammates before jumping over it- the rest of The Shield turning and heading up the steps out of the arena. "And her opponent, from Baltimore, Maryland: Luna Williams!" Roberts shouts as Luna removes her Shield-style SWAT vest- leaving her in black skinny jeans and a dark grey tank top. She had on a pair of black combat boots and a sleeve on her right arm that went from her wrist to her elbow._

 ** _DING DING_**

 _"And this match up underway, as these two divas stalk each other around the ring." Cole comments as the women in the ring do just that._

 _The two competitors continue to circle the ring for a while, each talking trash as they do so. Suddenly, they run towards the centre of the ring and go into a collar and elbow tie-up. Alicia gets the initial advantage, transferring it into an arm wrench._

 _Luna screams in pain before dropping to her back and coming back up with a kip up before transitioning it into a front flip to reverse the hold. Luna wrenches the arm a few times, causing Alicia to shout out in pain, before throwing her to the mat._

 _Alicia gets up onto her knees and glares angrily at her opponent, who responds with a cocky smirk. Fox gets up and rushes towards Luna with a clothesline, but misses her target when Luna ducks the move and bounces from the ropes and tries for a Handspring Enziguri. Alicia, however, catches the leg and counters into an ankle lock and a foot ddt- earning cheers from the live audience._

 _It was now Luna's turn to shoot her opponent a dirty look from the mat as she stands up and catches Alicia with a hard Superkick to the face, causing the Foxy Diva to stumble out of the ring and to the floor by the announce table. Luna walks over to the ring ropes and waits for Alicia to get to her feet. When she does (facing the announcers), Luna springboards herself over the top rope and catches Alicia with a reverse Frankensteiner, as the crowd gasps in wonder at the show of athleticism._

 _"My God! Did you hear the impact of Alicia Fox's skull against the floor?" Cole exclaims "She could be out!" he shouts incredulously._

 _"I gotta agree with you there, Michael. I don't think I've ever seen anything like that in all my years in this business." Jerry Lawler agrees._

 _Luna picks Alicia up and rolls her back into the ring, following her back in. Alicia, however, catches Luna with a kick to the midsection and hooks the arms before hitting her with a Northern Lights Suplex, to cheers from the crowd. While her opponent is laid out from the suplex, the Foxy Diva exits the ring to retrieve a table. Pushing it under the bottom rope and sliding in after it, Alicia picks up the piece of wood, and holds it in position to attack Luna with._

 _Luna eventually stumbles groggily to her feet, using the ropes for balance and turns around in time to be hit in the face with the table, sending her tumbling back to the mat as the crowd reacts accordingly._

 _While on the mat, Luna reaches to her forehead and notices the blood trailing down it. Infuriated, the Shield member stands up and charges at her opponent, catching Alicia off guard and connecting with a vicious drop kick, sending the table into the face of Fox and her opponent into the corner as the table drops to the mat._

 _Seeing the situation Alicia is in, Luna picks up the table and wedges it between the middle and top ropes over the turnbuckle, trapping the Foxy Diva in the corner. With her opponent restrained, Luna exits the ring and grabs a chair from the timekeeper's area. Re entering the ring, Luna hits Alicia in the arm with the chair, causing her to let out a scream of pain as the crowd boos, voicing their displeasure at the actions of the Shield member._

 _Luna then places the chair down in front of the table, setting it up so the back is facing Alicia. Walking over to the opposite corner, Luna takes a deep breath before posing and sprinting towards the chair. Using it as a platform, Williams vaults off the chair and catches Alicia with a stiff clothesline that sends her tumbling forward, dislodging the chair in the process._

 _Sensing an opportunity, Luna sets up the table and places the chair (now flattened) on it. She then picks up Alica as if she was going for a Fallaway Slam but instead lays her down on the table, her back resting against the chair. Luna punches the Foxy Diva in the face, ensuring that she will stay down long enough before scaling the ropes with her back to her opponent._

 _Luna then jumps from the top rope, rotating twice in midair and landing on her opponent, putting Alicia through the table with Luna Eclipse for the victory._

 _"And Williams with Luna Eclipse going to seal the victory for the Shield here tonight on Raw, as Luna Williams wins her debut." Cole reacts as the bell rings, signalling the end of the match._

 _Luna stands over her fallen opponent celebrating her win for a moment before grabbing the chair and continuing to assault the unconscious Alicia Fox with it. The crowd boos as Luna hits Alicia with the chair again and again and again before a crowd of referees eventually manage to pull her away. Exiting the ring, Luna heads to the barricade and hops over it, meeting her teammates halfway up the arena steps. The four pose on the stairs with the booing audience surrounding them as the show goes to commercial._

 **A/N So, again, sorry for the late upload but I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review if you have any advice on how I can make the next match better than this one. The next chapter will be TLC with the eight person mixed gender TLC tag match, can I also ask that you leave a review if there's any spots or moves you'd like to see in that match. Anyway, thanks for reading, the next chapter should be out some time between later on tonight and Sunday. Until then, don't forget to follow me on Twitter DTFanFic610 if you want to talk about wrestling (holy shit The Shield segment on Raw) and I'll see you next time!**


	11. TLC

**A/C So... once again, sorry. I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've been a bit busy over the last couple months in trying to balance my school life and I may have forgotten about this story a bit... Sorry. But, anyway, I'm back (hopefully permanently this time) and we're now at the Shield's debut match (who else is loving their reunion?). The next chapter should be up in a couple days as I've already started work on it. Anyway, thanks for coming back to the story after it hasn't been updated for so long and don't forget to leave a review of things you want to see in the future and to let me know how I can improve as a writer. But, in the meantime, here's Chapter 11, enjoy!**

 _The Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York went quiet- the heavy guitar riff of Ryback's entrance theme dying off into silence._

 ** _SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA. SHIELD_**

 _The crowd began booing as The Shield's music hit for the first time ever. Ryback, Kane, Daniel Bryan and Alicia Fox stood united in the ring, apprehension on their faces as Luna Williams, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns marched down the arena steps through the WWE Universe, heading towards the ring._

 _The Shield vaulted over the barrier separating the crowd from the ring and immediately the brawl was on. Luna went after Alicia, Roman- Kane, Seth- Daniel Bryan and Dean- Ryback. Luna got the upper hand in her exchange, whipping Fox into the ring post and then kneeing her in the face, bashing her head against the steel steps in the process, taking the Foxy Diva out of the match for the moment._

 _Finished with Alicia, Luna went into the ring and joined Dean in stomping Ryback in the corner, hitting the 'Big Guy' with several well placed kicks to the mid section. Both members of The Shield stepped away from Ryback, as Dean Ambrose grabbed Luna by the arm and spun her in a circle- launching her in a drop kick to the grounded monster._

 _The two look over their shoulder's temporarily, to see Roman hit Kane with a thunderous Spear on the outside of the ring, driving the 'Big Red Machine' through the barricade and into the timekeepers area_

 _"No! No! No!" Daniel Bryan shouted as he kicked Seth in the chest on the opposite side of the ring- drawing the attention of the two. Just when Dean and Luna went over to help their two-toned teammate, however, Ryback exploded back into action- catching them both with a double clothesline._

 _Seeing this, Roman got into the ring, getting into a of strength with Ryback, that the Samoan eventually won- catching the 'Big Guy' with a powerful right hook. Roman then walks up to Daniel, picking him up in an Electric Chair position, just as Luna gets up on the apron. "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Luna shouts before springboarding herself off the ropes to clothesline Bryan from Reigns' shoulders to the mat, drawing boos from the audience._

 _At this stage, Dean reentered the fray, and all four members of the Shield started stomping away on Daniel Bryan, outnumbering the 'World's Toughest Vegan' significantly. Roman lets out his now signature roar, calling for the Triple Powerbomb/Neckbreaker combination. However, when Dean and Seth start to lift Bryan up, Kane and Ryback get back into the match, as does Alicia Fox. Attacking Dean, Seth and Luna, respectively. Luna and Alicia spill out of the ring and brawl over to the barricade, where a powerful clothesline from the Foxy Diva sends both women over it and into the WWE Universe._

 _As this is happening, Ryback has chased Seth up the entrance ramp, to the tables and ladder that are on there. Roman, meanwhile has dispatched of Kane, having sent the 'Big Red Machine' through the announce table with a Samoan Drop after the 'Devil's Favourite Demon' had come running to the 'Big Dog' with a clothesline. Leaving Dean in the ring with Bryan, who had just been hit with a powerful dropkick, levelling the bearded man as the lunatic of The Shield set up a table against the ropes_

 _Luna, at this stage, was near the top of the arena, still brawling with Alicia. The two continued their fight, trading shots as they headed towards a ledge separating two levels of seating. Alicia tried to throw Luna down the ledge, and through the table below, but Williams countered, trading positions with the Foxy Diva and catching her with a devastating Superkick that sent her falling off the ledge. Luna creeped to the ledge, surveying the position that Fox was laying in, before shrugging, turning around and jumping backwards off the ledge and spinning upside down twice to hit Fox with the Luna Eclipse, double moonsault._

 _By this point Ryback was lying on one of the tables, with Seth climbing the ladder. The crowd cheers as Ryback begins to stir and follows the two toned NXT Champion up the ladder. All three of Seth's teammates gasped as the 'Big Guy' caught ahold of Rollins' cargo pants and threw him down off the ladder and through the table below. In the ring, Roman, Dean and Daniel were all stood on the table that Ambrose set up earlier. Bryan began to fight against the two Shield members, but it was ultimately to no avail as he was hit with a double Superplex to the mat and pinned to give the Shield the victory._

 _At the sound of her entrance theme, Luna let out a sigh of relief as she jumped back over the barricade to join her teammates in celebration. All supporting each other, Dean, Roman and Luna made their way up the entrance ramp where they were joined by Seth and stopped to pose for the camera with their signature fistbump as the camera faded out._

"Holy shit!" Lucy gasped as they made their way into the gorilla position.

"Well done, guys! Couldn't have asked for better." Triple H congratulated, giving each member of the team a handshake as he passed.

"Thank you sir, means a lot coming from you." Roman responded

"Thank... you... for the... opportunity... and everything..." Luna gasps in between heavy breaths.

"No need to thank me, just go out there every night and prove that you deserve it." Triple H responded, earning nods from the team in front of them. "Now, go celebrate a job well done. You've earned it." the Game says, earning chuckles from the four as they left the gorilla position to the locker rooms.

"Head back to the hotel then hit up the bars?" Dean smirked.

"You bet." Seth replied instantly.

 **A/N and that was Chapter 11. Again, I want to apologise for how long this chapter took to write, but I feel as though I'm back into the habit of writing and updates will be slightly more regular from here on out. I want to thank you all for reading and for your patience. For anyone who's new to the story, welcome and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. The next couple chapters will be The Shield celebrating their victory and Luna and Seth's first sex scene ;) I've never written one of them before, so if anyone has any hints or advice, please leave a review or send me a message. If anyone has any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know, I'm open to ideas and will give anything a thought. Next chapter will hopefully be up within the next week so look out for it, in the meantime- thank you for reading!**


End file.
